1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers that are configured to be attached to motor vehicles for carrying such objects as bicycles, skis, luggage and the like and, more particularly, is directed towards foldable carriers of the foregoing type in which the weight of the object is distributed on the carrier's feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of bicycle riding for sport, recreation and transportation has increased. Bicycle carriers of various configurations have been designed which enable the bicycle owner to transport one or more bicycles from place to place by means of his automobile. Carriers of the type in which the weight of the bicycles is distributed on feet are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,999; 3,927,811; 4,290,540; and 4,332,337. Such carriers have been introduced with varying degrees of success. A need has arisen for an automobile carrier of the foregoing type which can be mounted and demounted easily and which can be collapsed into a flat configuration for easy shipment and storage.